


Al Fresco

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is thirsty as fuck, Idiots in Love, Kylo drives a murder van, Kylo has a crisis, Kylo keeps getting lost in the woods, M/M, Modern AU, Nudist Kylo, Pining, Public Nudity, Rich daddy Hux, Sugar Daddy, Virgin Kylo Ren, body shame? what's that?, doing it outside, jerking off outside, respecting boundaries, the nudist resort AU no one asked for, they fucc tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Fuck he’s confused right now, what happened to the guy who was hitting on him yesterday? Where’s all the leering looks and flirty comments? Unless Hux is just trying a different approach. Kylo wants to say yes so badly, wants to let himself be led into the shade and taken care off. Instead he blurts out what might be the worst possible thing to say: “I’m a virgin!” Closely followed by: “Fuck!”Blush worsening Kylo takes the opportunity afforded by Hux freezing to stare at him in surprise to turn tail and run.Like a coward





	Al Fresco

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned with gifts that no one asked for, you're welcome.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas Movielover52, and my very own Princess Charming, not to mention GayMichaelis for spurring me on, as well as StartingWithTheRidingCrop for helping me develop the idea from the get go.
> 
> Now go enjoy the fic

Walking through the woods stark naked isn’t how most people spend their time off, unless you’re a nudist who just so happens to be lost. Like an idiot, Kylo had thought it would be a great idea to explore the surrounding woods near the resort, traipsing off without so much as a thread on his person with the intention of picking some wildflowers; maybe. Now, he’s fucking lost and trying to find his way back to the other naked people he’s been camping out with for the last few days, or some other form of civilisation, he’s not picky. 

** **

Luckily for him, it’s not long before he wanders out onto the lawn of one of the modern cabins dotting the area where an oddly well dressed man is lounging on the wraparound porch. From down here, Kylo can’t quite tell, but he looks to be having lunch up there in his fortress of glass and steel. 

** **

“Hey, excuse me!” Kylo shouts up at the man, putting on his friendliest smile to combat the inevitable reaction to his dick being out.

** **

The ginger turns to look outward before his eyes trail down the little hill to where Kylo is standing at the edge of the woods. As expected, he does a double take even going so far as to lift his sunglasses and squint. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” he calls back.   
  
Taking that as an invitation to open a conversation, Kylo wanders a little closer so they won’t have to scream at each other to be heard. “I wandered away from camp and got lost.” It doesn’t even occur to him to cover himself with his hands, he has nothing to be ashamed of. “Could you point me in the right direction?” The guy has a summer home out here, he has to be aware of the nearby nudist community.

** **

“Right, and do you do this often?” The man gets up and leans on the railing, looking down at Kylo with a raised brow. At Kylo’s confused look he continues, “Walk around naked in the woods until you stumble upon someone’s yard.”

** **

“No,” Kylo scoffs. “I’ve never been to this resort before.”

** **

“Right, and are you sure you weren’t looking for unsuspecting innocents to flash?” The stranger drawls, words dripping with sarcasm. Kylo is starting to think maybe he should have kept walking, but then the man moves just so and the sun lights him up from behind turning his copper hair into a halo of gold. Kylo wonders if he stumbled onto the property of an angel.   
  
“What?  _ No! _ ” he reacts perhaps a bit slower than he should have. “Look, Carrot Cake, all I want is to go back to where the other naked people are. Can you point me in the right direction?”

** **

For a minute there’s silence, Kylo hopes it’s because Mr. Ginger is offended at his tone. Serves him right for implying that he’s a sexual predator. Even at this distance he’s very aware of cold eyes raking over him. The stranger making no secret of looking his fill. Kylo squirms under the attention, not liking the hunger in those eyes.   
  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay?” he purrs, likely having caught onto Kylo’s discomfort with being eyed like a piece of meat. He sighs in mock disappointment when Kylo shakes his head no, “Then maybe you should wear a bell on your prince albert next time so you don’t get separated from your hippie friends?” The guy smiles softly in stark contrast to his earlier leer. “That way.”   
  
A little confused by the strange encounter Kylo walks off in the direction pointed out to him, partially sure it’s not the direction he wants, but it’s away from the strange Brit and that’s all that matters.

** **

\---

** **

“I swear I didn’t plan this,” Kylo smiles sheepishly at the same man from yesterday, who, now that he’s seeing him properly up close, is really fucking handsome.  
  
“Are you always naked?” The brit asks, rising from his crouch by the flowerbed he’d been weeding when Kylo wandered into his garden, _again._   
  
“I’m a nudist, it’s kinda my thing.” At some point in his life he just decided to try it, indulging his dislike of wearing clothes and letting it all hang out at a nudist beach he came across on accident. It had been life changing in a way, to be able to just lay about naked with no judgement and surprisingly not a lot of people leering at him. Since then he’s taken to visiting resorts as often as he can, everything from the more high end ones to clusters of RV’s and tents in the woods.  
  
This one is more like the latter, charming in its simplicity, if the security is a little lax with the area not being closed off in any way. Though there is a sign.  
  
He’s brought back to reality by a pale, long fingered hand, now sans gardening glove, being thrust out at him. “Armitage Hux,” he introduces himself. “I’ve been face to face with your crotch, I feel it only fair that I know your name.”  
  
“Kylo Ren.” He takes the hand offered to him and gives it a firm shake before letting go.   
  
“Are you lost again?” Hux asks with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
“Yes, and your directions were shit, I was still lost for like another two hours yesterday, so thanks for that.” Kylo grumbles, nudging a clump of dirt in the grass with his toe.  
  
“This is my first summer at this house, I’m not entirely familiar with the area.”  
  
Kylo won’t dignify that with a response, Hux could have just told him that much yesterday instead of sending him in the wrong direction, he’d only found his way back by walking aimlessly until he stumbled upon a path. Why he thought it would be a good idea to explore further today he doesn’t know.  
  
“Would you like a cup of tea?” The question takes him by surprise, he never would have expected Hux to invite him to tea. After all, how many people would invite random, lost nudists into their fancy houses in the middle of the woods?  
  
Then again, he is a little thirsty after walking around for so long, so he can’t see the harm in it. Hux is just being polite, right? A little hesitant, he follows along up the smooth glass steps and onto the porch where he lingers a little awkwardly while Hux vanishes into the house, soon returning with a cup and saucer that he fills with black tea from the pot on the glass topped table.  
  
“Thanks,” Kylo smiles as he accepts it, watching Hux refill the cup already there and take a seat in one of the black wicker chairs. Kylo stays standing since he didn’t exactly bring a towel to sit on and he doesn’t want to rub his nuts all over the no doubt expensive furniture.  
  
However, standing up has the unfortunate side effect of Hux shamelessly looking him over, focusing a little longer on his crotch than what would be considered appropriate, nudist or no. “Tell me, Kylo, what exactly do you do at this resort of yours?”  
  
Here we go again with the misconceptions. Hux probably assumes it’s all a big orgry in the woods. If it was, Kylo certainly wouldn’t be there as he’s saving himself for the right guy. Though, that guy might never show since it’s been twenty nine years and he hasn’t found him yet. Though, not for lack of trying, but usually guys don’t like it when he says no sex, not even on the third date.  
  
“Everything you do at a normal resort, just naked,” Kylo answers, shuffling a little awkwardly and sipping his tea as an excuse to not talk. “It’s not a sex club.” What’s so wrong with not wanting to wear clothes all the fucking time.  
  
“But surely you must get excited from seeing all those naked people all the time?” A pale, golden brow raises in a perfect arch to accompany a pointed glance at his cock.  
  
“Not really.” He shouldn’t have said yes to the tea.   
  
“Not even a little bit?”  
  
Kylo shakes his head, looking anywhere but at Hux and the hunger in his eyes.  
  
“Someone as attractive a you must get a lot of attention.” Hux muses, looking him over appreciatively once more.  
  
“I should go now, yes, right, I need to go.” Hastily Kylo puts down his cup, feeling horribly exposed since he doesn’t have anything to hide his blush behind. “Thank you for the tea, Mr. Hux,” he babbles, turning and practically fleeing back down the stairs and into the woods where he stops to catch his breath a few minutes later.

** **

Leaning back against a tree, Kylo tries to erase that smirk from his mind to no avail. He can’t come back here again, no way. If he does, he’ll have to explain to Hux how he’s a virgin, and why, if the brit keeps hitting on him like that. He simply won’t come back this way, and if he does, he’ll just walk away before he’s spotted. Right?   
  
His brain seems to have different ideas if the fantasies it conjures up are anything to go by. Scenario after scenario flitters past like so many pornos, and it leaves him at a bit of a loss. What the fuck is he supposed to do about this?   
  
With a groan of despair, he looks down at his half hard cock and chooses to ignore it, picking a direction and walking away, using the smell of the trees around him and the sounds of nature to center himself. It doesn’t work. His purity ring has never felt heavier. Fuck Luke for talking him into that when he was young and dumb, now he’s too fucking committed to back out.   
  
It’s not even the first time he’s been hit on by someone attractive, he’s never had any problems turning them down before. There’s just something about Hux, something in his aura or some shit. It’s times like these he wishes he hadn’t fallen out with his family because then he could call Luke and ask for guidance or whatever preachy bullshit his uncle has at the ready.   
  
_ God damn it! _ _   
_

\---

** **

Back at the resort, Kylo stays in his tent until the air gets hot and muggy, and he can’t stand it any longer. Crawling out of the glorified tote bag he calls home while at the outdoor resorts, as he’s too cheap to spring for one of the cabins or caravans. The whole time he’s been in there he’s been thinking about Hux with his stupid hair, stupid eyes, and stupid lips. His entire fucking face is stupid, not to mention his voice. What the fuck is it about that guy? Why is he so obsessed with some ginger creep living in a fancy house in the woods?   
  
Those are questions he genuinely can’t answer and part of why he refused to leave his tent because every damn time he thinks about Hux those fantasies come rushing back and his cock obediently rises to attention. He can’t walk around with an erection at a nudist resort, he’d get thrown out. He can’t just jerk off either since he’s in a fucking tent and there’s no way they wouldn’t hear what he’s doing. It simply isn’t acceptable.   


No, he’ll just have to pray the boner away.  _ As if that ever works. _

** **

He is well and truly fucked if he can’t get this under control, something needs to happen and since he can’t jerk off in his tent he’ll have to do it al fresco. All he needs now is a suitable bush to hide in or a big rock to hide behind that and to make an attempt at discreetly bringing along a bottle of sunscreen; which is difficult to do when you have no pockets. Since he’s not about to shove the bottle up his ass he just pours out a handful and tries to wander off in a way that doesn’t look supremely guilty.

** **

For safety's sake, he walks for fifteen minutes before he starts looking for a good place to hide for his last resort mastrubation, feeling a little ridiculous where he’s standing with a handful of sunscreen and peering about for shrubbery that doesn’t look like it would give him a rash.   
  
He settles for kneeling down behind a bush he knows isn’t poison ivy, something he made damn sure to educate himself on after a run in with the cursed plant early on in his nudist life. Feeling no less guilty than he did fifteen minutes ago Kylo lets his mind wander to all those fantasies; Hux coming to him in his tent, finding him in the woods, even his fancy, glass house, always luring him into his arms, corrupting his innocence. And Kylo falls for it every damn time, letting Hux show him how good it feels to do it instead of watching porn like a degenerate.   
  
It’s all too easy to get lost in his own mind and the slick grip of his fist around his hard cock, forcing himself to keep quiet is a challenge. He manages, coming with a cut off grunt and splattering the leaves with his release.

** **

After, he still doesn’t feel any less guilty, in some ways he feels even worse for being that guy who jerked off in a bush. If he still believed in God, he’s sure they would be disappointed in him.

** **

Trying to outrun the shame never works, but he still tries. Really he should be fine with the whole beating the meat in the wild thing, it’s not like he hasn’t done it before, and he always makes sure the chance of being caught is as small as he can make it. However, this time he got off to the thought of doing things he’s only ever seen in porn, and with someone he knows, no less. If he keeps doing things like this he’ll probably die a virgin, no one wants to date a nudist who won’t fuck you without a gold ring, but will mastrubate in the woods with fucking sunscreen as lube to cover how desperate he really is to just throw his purity ring into the abyss.

** **

_ What a catch. _

** **

To make matters worse he ends up back in a familiar garden as if Hux has some kind of magnetic pull Kylo is compelled to follow. Cursing he makes an attempt to escape, but as always Hux is outside and spots him before he can leg it.   
  
_ Thank god he just came because those shorts are sinful. _

** **

“Hello there,” Hux fucking smirks like he’s not the one wearing shorts that probably came out of the women’s section. Kylo blushes.   
  
“Uh, shit,” is about as eloquent as he can manage to be at this moment.   
  
A sudden worry comes across Hux’s face, “Are you alright, Kylo? You look a little flushed.” And then Hux just has to step up to him and feel his forehead like he actually cares if Kylo has a heatstroke and wouldn’t just roll his body into the bushes if he collapsed. “You should sit down, I’ll get you something cold.”   
  
_ Fuck  _ he’s confused right now, what happened to the guy who was hitting on him yesterday? Where’s all the leering looks and flirty comments? Unless Hux is just trying a different approach. Kylo wants to say yes so badly, wants to let himself be led into the shade and taken care off. Instead he blurts out what might be the worst possible thing to say: “I’m a virgin!” Closely followed by: “ _ Fuck!” _   
  
Blush worsening Kylo takes the opportunity afforded by Hux freezing to stare at him in surprise to turn tail and run.   
  
Like a coward.

** **

\---

** **

Great, not only did he make a fool of himself in front of a guy he really likes for some inexplicable reason, he ran away. So now, Hux knows he’s a virgin as well as a pussy; he’s really not painting a flattering picture of himself. Thus he decides he’s going to spend the remainder of his summer slowly steaming to death in his tent. Alternately, survive and return to civilization as something akin to a boiled egg.

** **

Either option isn’t great, but what can he do when going outside increases the odds of him running into Hux again and humiliating himself further. It’s times like these he really fucking hates that ring, he’s not even stricktly waiting for mariage, that would be unrealistic for a gay man, just the right guy would do. Then comes the issue that he wouldn’t mind taking the ring off for Hux, but Hux is only in it to get laid and he can’t break his promise for that, not when he’s waited his whole life. Nevermind that no one wants to fuck a twenty nine year old virgin so he’s probably ruined whatever chance he had.

** **

If he hadn’t already paid for his stay, he’d leg it back home to his shitty San Francisco apartment where he can cry in peace, and mourn his non-existent love life because he keeps ruining it.

** **

\---

** **

The last thing he’d been expecting was for Hux to come looking for him. Usually people are put off by nudist resorts, no matter how high brow, and seeing as this is hardly a resort and more of a campsite, people tend to assume they’re hippies having orgies and smoking weed. That Hux, who seems so proper and posh, would come out here to see him is just plain surreal. So to say he’s surprised when a middle aged woman comes up to him saying he has a visitor would not be an exaggeration.

** **

Hux looks decidedly uncomfortable where he’s waiting at the edge of the resort by the decorative gate, shifting his weight and looking either up or down, never pausing somewhere he might catch a glimpse. It’s oddly courteous considering how forward he’d been with Kylo.

** **

“Hi.” Hux’s eyes snap to him as soon as he speaks, now it’s Kylo’s turn to shuffle awkwardly while he’s appraised as if Hux is determining that it’s actually him.

** **

“I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Hux starts out, keeping a polite distance, and his eyes trained on Kylo’s face. “And to apologise for being so forward when you were obviously uncomfortable.” Kylo is quick to notice that the brit isn’t used to apologising, probably having had his whole life handed to him on a silver platter. 

** **

“Ok, thank you,” Kylo says carefully, eyeing Hux from a safe distance and trying to find out where the knife is hiding, when the jokes are going to come out. People almost always mock him when they find out. He really is a pussy.

** **

“I’d also like to invite you to dinner,” Hux blurts out when Kylo takes a step back, ready to return to his hidey hole.

** **

Kylo hesitates, standing with his back turned, and for the first time fighting an urge to cover his ass. “Even after what I said?” He shouldn’t accept, Hux probably wants his virginity as some soft of trophy to take back home to wherever he lives so he can brag about it while fiddling with the details. Make him nineteen instead of twenty-nine, slim, pretty, whatever Hux prefers.

** **

“Yes, why would that make a difference?” Hux sounds genuinely confused, it gives Kylo a ray of hope.

** **

“People don’t like grown up virgins,” he mumbled, barely loud enough to carry across the distance between them. He cuts in again before Hux can reply, sure he doesn’t want to hear his opinion on the matter, “You promise you won’t hit on me?”

** **

“I promise.”

** **

“Ok then.” Does this mean he has a date now? Or is that void since Hux promised not to hit on him?

** **

“My house at seven, I trust you can find the way?” Hux smirks, retreating back up the parking lot to a black Range Rover that looks like the most expensive car on the lot. Kylo silently hopes Hux doesn’t clock the old Dodge van as his, his car really isn’t the best thing for a nudist to drive, but it’s useful for when he’s down on his luck; though the mattress in the back doesn’t really help with the predator vibes. 

** **

_ Why is he like this? _

** **

—-

** **

Tomorrow rolls around and Kylo wakes up sticky with sweat and smelling like an old gym sock. The nerves hit while he showers, suddenly he’s hyper aware that Hux is going to see him naked again. He can’t go to dinner naked. Wouldn’t that be rude? Or does Hux expect him to show up undressed for easier seduction? There’s no way this is as innocent as he was made to believe yesterday. 

** **

He could just not go. 

** **

But if he doesn’t Hux might come looking for him again and he’d have to hide just so he can avoid that confrontation. It would be easier if he just went and explained that he’s flattered but just can’t break his promise to a god he doesn’t believe in. 

** **

_ Right.  _

** **

Half an hour before seven Kylo stands at the edge of the forest, tying a borrowed sash around his waist in vain hope that it might discourage Hux from trying to get him into bed. If it doesn’t, he can just walk away and put Hux behind him like the other guys who didn’t like getting  _ ‘no’ _ for an answer. He’ll just go back to his original plan of hiding in his tent the rest of the summer. 

** **

When instead of disappointed, Hux looks apologetic, and a bit like someone kicked him in the shin, it just adds to Kylo’s confusion about this whole thing. 

** **

“I’m sorry, are you uncomfortable?” Hux nods at the improvised skirt. “I hope I didn’t make you feel like you had to cover up.”

** **

“It’s fine,” Kylo waves him off, trying, and probably failing to look comfortable when all he can think about is how he jerked off in a bush to fantasies about this man. It would be so easy to just say  _ fuck dinner _ and let Hux do whatever he wants to him, just a few choice words and they could get to work banishing him of his virginity once and for all. 

** **

He can’t do it. He just can’t.    
  
“I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want,” Kylo blurts out half way through his plate of spaghetti, not able to take the awkwardness that maybe only he is feeling.   


Hux takes his outburst in stride, looking up from his plate like Kylo didn’t just verbally drag his nuts through the pasta sauce by bringing that up. “And what would that be?” He takes a sip of his wine, a perfectly arched brow demanding an answer.

** **

Kylo feels like he’s just eaten a ghost pepper, face turning bright red under the scrutiny. “You know what I mean.” To avoid saying more he stuffs his mouth full of pasta.   


“Are you saving yourself for marriage?” The wine glass comes back down and Hux’s lips are beautifully stained in the center. Kylo just nods around his fork, trying not to stare too much as Hux speaks again, “May I ask why?”

** **

“My uncle Luke talked me into it when I was sixteen.” Stupidly he’d agreed since he was the ugly, gay kid, and he figured no one would want to fuck him anyway, so he’d said  _ sure,  _ like an idiot. Now here he is, thirteen years later, sat across from a gorgeous man who wants to fuck him, and he can’t do shit about it because of a stupid ring he’s comitted too much to. “I’ve wasted my whole life on that fucking ring, and I’m in too deep to just take it off, even if I want to.”

** **

“So you do want to?” Hux smirks.

** **

“But I can’t, unless you put a ring on it.”

** **

“Last I checked there already was a ring in it.”

** **

Kylo almost chokes on his spaghetti, there’s the Hux he met that day. “Please don’t.”   
  
“If I said I’d like to get to know you better, would you let me?” That’s new, usually guys bail on him pretty fast after finding out he won’t go to bed with them, to have someone essentially ask him out in spite of it is unexpected. But what if Hux thinks he’ll  _ “come around” _ ?

** **

“Why would you?” Kylo keeps his eyes firmly on the remnants of his food, waiting for Hux to get mad like they all do. Bible thumper is a popular name to call him, along with such things as prude, and fucking ice queen. He considers himself lucky he hasn’t gone out with anyone who’s tried to force him; yet.

** **

“Because I find you interesting, even if I don’t get to take you to bed I’d still like to be friends.” When Kylo does look up, Hux is smiling warmly, and isn’t that an odd expression to see on his face?

** **

“Ok, we can do that.” Kylo’s nerves let up significantly as they finish their food with no further come ons; a little spark of hope blooming in his chest that this might work out.

** **

\---

** **

And for the rest of the summer it does, Hux keeps his promise and doesn’t try to seduce him, though that doesn’t stop him flirting. Kylo doesn’t mind that as much, he’s good with the flirting, he even flirts back. They’ve classified it as a friendship, it’s not, not your usual kind anyway, as a cliche it would be compared to a teasing dance, something light and flowy like a foxtrot or a waltz, from Kylo’s point of view it’s more like those german folk dances with a lot of stomping and shouting. It’s fun, despite the fact that it’ll never go anywhere, at the end of the summer they’ll go their separate ways and that’ll be that.

** **

Kylo is dreading that rapidly approaching day, getting over Hux won’t be easy.

** **

\---

** **

It’s the last day before he’s set to leave, go back to his boring life, and boring job at Han and Chewie’s garage where he’ll never be as good as his cousin Rey, and is required to be fully clothed all day. Not that any of his family knows about his nudism, as far as they’re concerned all he does is fuck off for six weeks every summer, and come back significantly less tense and snappish. Therefore everything that happens at the resorts stay there because he can’t risk his family, that he’s already on thin ice with, finding out that he likes to spend his free time naked.

** **

By now he knows the path to Hux’s place by heart, having walked it nearly every day. It also makes it easier to keep far away from Hux’s house on his less innocent excursions.

** **

Hux is outside, how he almost always is, unfortunately he’s bent over a flowerbed with his ass in the air, dressed in those shorts that really should be made illegal. Groaning in despair at his dick twitching in interest Kylo steps behind a bush, turning his eyes skyward to watch the ominous clouds in the distance.

** **

“Enjoying the view, Ren?”

** **

“Yes.” There’s no point in denying it when he’s obviously hiding behind a bush and trying to look anywhere other than Hux. “Can you, uh?”

** **

“If you, a nudist, are about to ask me to cover up I will stab you with my gardening shears,” Hux drawls, rising from his knees to face Kylo who can feel a blush warming his ears as the movement draws his eye.

** **

Honestly Hux putting on more clothes probably wouldn’t make much of a difference, he’d still be hot, and Kylo would still be desperate, so he just returns his gaze to the looming rain clouds.

** **

“Come on,” Hux says when the first few drops fall, grabbing Kylo’s hand and pulling him up the steps to his porch. “Sit,” he points to the corner sofa residing under the glass canopy that Kylo has always found more pretentious than the rest of the house, “I’ll make us some tea.”

** **

While Hux is inside Kylo decides to defy him, stepping out into the patter of rain that opens up into a torrential downfall seconds after he’s come out from shelter. Laughing, he closes his eyes and spreads his arms, letting the warm summer rain drench him completely. He stays there until the porch door slides back open announcing Hux’s presence, “Come back under here, you dolt,” he admonishes.

** **

This time Kylo listens, stepping back under the canopy and shaking the water from his hair like a wet dog. “Don’t you have showers at that resort of yours?” Hux asks drily.

** **

“Fuck you, Hux,” Kylo grins, slumping onto the couch and taking the hot mug handed to him.

** **

“You wish,” the brit quips back, making himself comfortable in the corner and pulling a pink afgahn over his bare legs, blocking them from Kylo’s view.

** **

Grumbling, Kylo takes a sip of the too hot tea, wincing when he burns his tongue. He’ll miss this the most, he thinks, drinking tea with Hux in companionable silence. Soon though, the tea is drunk and he puts the mug on the coffee table, pulling his knees up to his chest as the rain chill starts to make itself apparent.

** **

For the third time today, Hux beckons him over, “Come here, we’ll share.” Lifting the blanket he smiles invitingly, and who is Kylo to deny that?

** **

Perhaps a tad too eagerly Kylo crawls over, tucking himself up against Hux’s side under the soft blanket, throwing an arm over his narrow waist. At this point, he might as well take all Hux is willing to give him since it’s not like they’ll ever see each other again. “I’ll miss you,” he confesses in a moment of vulnerability.

** **

“I know.” Then Hux does something he never would have seen coming, he bends to kiss the top of Kylo’s head, just a soft brush of lips, but it’s enough.

** **

That’s when Kylo decides to do something stupid; in a split second decision he turns, leaning up and capturing Hux’s soft lips in a kiss. He just can’t go the rest of his life regretting that he never did this when he had the chance. His heart skips a beat when he feels Hux return it, a warm hand coming up to cup his jaw and keep him close.

** **

Oh it would be so easy to just give in right now, to let Hux take control and do what he wants, but he can’t, so he keeps it at a kiss, his hands staying put where they are.

** **

\---

** **

Being back at the garage is just as dull and boring as he knew it would be. Less than a week after he returned his good mood is gone, robbed from him by snotty customers, overly nice cousins, and a disappointed father. It wouldn’t be so bad if he had somewhere to escape, but here there is no Hux to go hang out with, nor anyone else for that matter, not unless he wants to have everything wrong about him pointed out over a family dinner; which happens nearly every sunday anyway.

** **

Already he can’t wait until next year, being naked around his own little apartment just isn’t the same, it’s better than nothing, but it just doesn’t have the same sense of freedom as the resorts do. Not to mention how he always has to have clothes on hand in case someone comes to visit.

** **

\---

** **

October rolls around and he’s still thinking about Hux, thinking about the kiss they shared, and hating how the taste of him is fading from his memory. It’s ridiculous for him to be pining after a man he knew for one summer, pathetic even, anyone else would be over it by now. It was just a fling, everyone’s had a summer fling, right? If he can even call it that much.

** **

He needs to get over this and move on.

** **

GRINDR is the same cesspool of horny fuckboys he remembers, he doubts he’ll find any kind of love there, he just needs somewhere to start. Maybe even a little reminder that Hux would eventually have ended up like one of the guys who berate him for not wanting to hook up. It doesn’t work, mostly because Hux would never do that.

** **

\---

** **

Christmas is shaping up to be just as depressing as it always is. If he had the choice, he’d spend it alone in his apartment crying into a bag of doritos and drinking cheap beer. Alas, like Sunday dinner, christmas is a mandatory family event they won’t let him wheedle out of.

** **

Predictably it sucks, every family member he’s scorned is present and giving him the cold shoulder, except for Luke who always tries to convert him back to christianity just because he’s still wearing the fucking ring. Like always, he tells everyone to fuck off and goes outside to sulk in the cold and get drunk, or at least wish he could get drunk since everyone is limited to three drinks to keep everything peaceful.

** **

They’ve had incidents in the past, mostly his fault. Though in his defence it’s not like he can help being a fighty drunk; and his family being a bunch of hoity toity pricks just because he’s not willing to follow the plan they laid out for him. Personally, he doesn’t understand how not wanting to go to college made him the black sheep, but there it is.

** **

Christmas eve suffered through it’s just the awkward gift exchange in the morning left, awkward for him at least. His own gifts are generic at best, consisting of things he thinks they might enjoy, but his knowledge is severely outdated. Booze is always safe, socks, gift cards, or just straight up cash because he has no idea. The presents he gets are mostly along the same line, there’s usually clothes, that he has to fight not to roll his eyes at, never anything alcoholic, most common are home spa sets focused on hair since everyone know he likes his hair a little too much.

** **

In the end they’re all gifts he knew he’d get and have to force a fake smile for, while hoping he can go home soon so he won’t have to feel like the third wheel with his own fucking family.

** **

One stilted breakfast later and he can finally leave, take his sad collection of gifts and go home. What he hadn’t expected to find was his letterbox stuffed to the brim with a series of packages all addressed to him. Having no idea who might have sent them he opens the card right there in case they’ve somehow been delivered wrong despite the name on the tags.   
  
_ Dear Kylo,  _

** **

_ I hope you’re not upset I asked my good friend to see if she could find you. It’s just that I miss you terribly and have been, in spite of better judgement, buying you things that remind me of you. I hope this reaches you in one piece. _

** **

_ With love, _

_ Armitage Hux _

** **

Oh, maybe this christmas won’t be so bad after all. Feeling more emotional about the holidays than he has in years, Kylo manages to stack the gifts on top of what he already has and carefully climbs the two flights of stairs to his floor, where he finds his door more out of memory than sight. Hux apparently sees a lot of things that remind him of Kylo.

** **

Safely behind a locked door Kylo dumps his load onto the couch and promptly peels off his clothes so he can be more comfortable. With maximum comfort achieved, he practically jumps on the couch so he can start unwrapping Hux’s gifts, curious to see how Hux perceives him. 

** **

The first gift is a beautiful butterfly hair clip studded with colourful jewels, seeing it makes him a little worried that Hux has spent too much money on him. The second one is what can only be described as a wooden tiara, polished and shiny, it comes with a note;  _ For my forest nymph.  _ Hux has definitely spent too much money on him.

** **

Kylo doesn’t mind as much as he should.

** **

The third gift makes him laugh, a little silver bell nestled in a velvet box.

** **

Two more gifts later he’s learned that Hux likes him enough to spend more money on him than anyone else has, and not a whole lot else because his perception is shit. But the important thing is Hux still likes him.

** **

\---

** **

After that, he starts receiving gifts in the mail on a regular basis. Everything from little trinkets to his rent being mysteriously taken care of when he goes to pay his landlord. It takes him three months to realise he has a sugar daddy; and when he does it hits him like lightning from a clear blue sky. At that point, it annoys him that he almost never has an excuse to use any of Hux’s gifts except for the woodsy cologne he’s been wearing everyday, even if he knows he’ll end up smelling like motor oil and grease by the time he goes home.

** **

What really gets him though is when he receives a reservation in the mail, two whole months in a private cabin at the resort. The next day he puts in his request for time off, using every last vacation day he has stored up so his father will budge. “Christ, kid, two whole months? Your mother’s really driving you up the wall, huh?” Is all he says, writing it down on the calendar with little protest, it’s not like they can’t manage without him.

** **

\---

** **

As always, he manages to keep his vacation destination a secret with little effort. Rey, as always is the most curious, but even she gives up after a few tries when she realises Kylo isn’t about to give up the location of his sanctuary away from this miserable life he leads for most of the year.

** **

His last day of work can’t come soon enough.

** **

But when it does arrive he’s caught up in thoughts of Hux, his joy gradually turning to anxiety as the day goes on. What if Hux expects him to put out now that he’s paying for Kylo’s rent and sending him gifts? He could so easily take it all back if Kylo refuses to bend over for him. His ring is starting to feel more like a ball and chain than a promise. Would it really be so bad if he took it off? It’s not like an angel would come down from heaven to call him a slut.

** **

Right?

** **

His decision to seek out Luke is based in his uncle being the only priest Kylo knows, not to mention the asshole who tricked him into accepting the damned ring in the first place. If anyone is responsible for all this guilt and shame, it’s him. It’s about time he owns up to it. 

** **

His uncle hardly looks surprised when he opens his door to find Kylo standing on his doorstep covered in engine grease with a scowl on his face. “Ben,” he greets him serenely, Kylo winces at the use of that name. “What can I do for you, son?”

** **

“I want to take this fucking ring off.” By now Luke is used to his sometimes excessive swearing, a habit he picked up to piss off his religious mother. He doesn’t so much as bat an eye. “It’s driving me fucking insane, I’m never getting married and you know it, I don’t want to die a fucking dumbass virgin.” Much to his own satisfaction Luke looks a little stunned. “Do you have any idea how much it sucks knowing I have this hot ass guy waiting for me that wants to fuck me and I have to tell him no?”

** **

“Then why don’t you?”  _ What?  _ Luke isn’t going to fight him on this. “You’ve clearly given up your faith, Ben, I’m not going to force you to hold onto something you don’t believe in.”

** **

“Just like that?” Now it’s Kylo’s turn to be stunned. 

** **

“Come on, kid, I’ll make you a cup of tea and we can talk about this,” Luke smiles, placing a hand on Kylo’s shoulder to guide him inside the modest house. 

** **

In total silence, Kylo sits at his uncle’s kitchen table watching the man in question brew a pot of herbal tea that he serves up in cups so small Kylo feels like he’s at a childrens’ tea party, only worse for there’s no milk or sugar to be had. At least Hux gives him that much.

** **

“Now,” Luke says as he sinks into the chair opposite Kylo. “Do you want to tell me why you’ve kept the ring on all this time?”

** **

“I guess I just felt committed to it because when I stopped believing I was old enough for it to be weird that I was still a virgin if I didn’t have some sort of excuse.” He’s been laughed at enough for even agreeing to wear the fucking ring. Being a thirty year old virgin is hard enough in a society where everything seems to rotate around sex.

** **

“No other reason?” His uncle waits patiently while Kylo searches for an answer. “If you’d known the whole time you could take it off and break your wov, would you have?” Probably yes, but, then again, maybe he wouldn’t have. “It’s okay if you’re not sure, just think about it.”

** **

“Fuck, I don’t know okay. Maybe I like the thought of taking it off for someone special.”  _ Like Hux,  _ a voice in his head whispers.

** **

“And this guy, is he special? Giving yourself to someone in that way shouldn’t be done lightly.”

** **

“Yes,” without a doubt, Hux is special. He’s the only man who’s been willing to look past his own wants and respect Kylo’s boundaries, not to mention how he didn’t just move on the minute Kylo was out of his life, though he can’t exactly tell Luke he has a sugar daddy, he doubts the bible approves of that. 

** **

“Does he know you think of him like that?” Surely Hux at least suspects Kylo has some pretty strong feelings for him after that kiss. That kiss he’s been thinking about all year, wondering if it meant as much to Hux as it did to him. Kissing isn’t something he’s done a whole lot of either due to guys being put off when he won’t put out. The few times he has been kissed have mostly happened before the ring was brought up; a couple being unwanted attempts to make him change his mind. 

** **

Like everything else, kissing Hux had been different because it had been just that: a kiss. No ulterior motives present. After they’d parted, Hux hadn’t tried to pressure him into more, he’d just kept holding him until the rain had let up and then some. 

** **

“I don’t know.” Is the honest answer, if Hux only wants to fuck him why would he spend so much money on him, it doesn’t make sense. It’s not like Kylo is under any illusion that he’s worth wasting money on. 

** **

“Ben, when was the last time you spoke to this man?” Oh no, there’s Luke’s serious face. When he came here tonight Kylo had been prepared to have a screaming match on the front steps, to draw out the neighbours and cause a scene in the hopes that he might feel better after. What he wasn’t prepared for was having to analyse his relationship with Hux in depth. 

** **

“Like ten months ago, I met him on holiday.” And that’s as much context as he’s willing to give since he can’t exactly explain how they met without giving up the secret he’s kept close to his chest for years. “He’s the first guy I’ve met who didn’t make me feel like a piece of meat.”

** **

“And you’re going to meet him again this year?” Luke speaks slowly, trying to get more details no doubt. Kylo just nods, keeping his big mouth shut. “So it’s been almost a year and you still feel this strongly about him? You know I can’t tell you what to do, Ben, this is your choice; follow your heart.”

** **

Yeah, picking a fight would have been easier than this, but in some ways he feels a little lighter knowing that he has permission to take his ring off making him nervous about what’s to come. All he can do is hope and pray to a god that abandoned him that Hux won’t do the same once he’s had Kylo in his bed. 

** **

—

** **

The drive to Idaho is long and exhausting, the mountains a welcoming sight as he’s finally approaching the resort. Will Hux be waiting for him? He set the date of Kylo’s arrival after all. If he isn’t, will he be expecting Kylo to come to his house right away? Now that he’s actually here he’s no longer sure what to do. 

** **

Like every year before, he feels like he’s sticking out as he parks his trusty old van and hauls out his bag of supplies, which is just as ratty as everything else he owns. In it are all of Hux’s gifts for him, a towel, toiletries, and snacks he won’t be able to get at the resort. It’s handy to travel as a nudist, you don’t need much. 

** **

His cabin lies at the outskirts of the resort, one of ten for those that like a bit more privacy, Kylo has never been able to afford one. It’s a little cramped, but it has four walls and a bed, that’s enough for him, sleeping on an air mattress in a tent for two months takes a toll on you, this is luxury in comparison. 

** **

As soon as he’s set his bag on the floor Kylo strips his clothes, folding them and putting them aside on the lone chair where they’ll remain for his entire stay. 

** **

After a long ten months it’s amazing to feel the dirt and grass beneath his bare feet and the fresh breeze on his skin. It’s like coming out of a stuffy cage, freedom taking over. On his head sits the wooden tiara Hux gave him, a little bell tinkles as he walks. Kylo can’t keep from smiling, butterflies in his stomach as he heads for the tree line where he knows he’ll find Hux if he follows the overgrown path for five minutes and then takes a right into the uncharted woods until he comes across the beautiful garden that surrounds the glittering, glass house. 

** **

If possible, it's even more vibrant than he remembers, flowers blooming in every corner, the grass lush and green. From here, he can see the porch doors are open, gauzy curtains fluttering in the breeze. He’s barely made it up the stairs before Hux emerges carrying a steaming mug. 

** **

Kylo freezes at the top step, Hux is just as beautiful as he remembers him, those little shorts showing off his long, pale legs. Kylo shifts his weight, the bell jingles. 

** **

For a moment nothing happens, then Hux smiles, turning to look at Kylo. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.” He sets his tea down on the table beneath the canopy and Kylo is immediately reminded of rain, a shared blanket, a kiss. 

** **

“I wouldn’t miss this,” His nerves blessedly don’t show in his tone, the ring on his left hand feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. 

** **

Hux approaches him, his bare feet padding softly across the polished wood, Kylo holds very still while his tiara is adjusted. He sucks in a deep breath when long fingers trail down to cup his jaw, Hux kisses him, light and careful before stepping back far enough that Kylo is forced to climb the last step to keep the contact. 

** **

Barely hesitating, Kylo puts his hands on Hux’s waist to keep him from going further back, putting their foreheads together when they part. “I missed you.” There’s no need for him to say it, but he does anyway. 

** **

Instead of replying, Hux kisses him again, twining their fingers together and leading him under the glass canopy where, for once, the thin, gauzy curtains aren’t tied back. All of this together gives of an unreal atmosphere, like a fairytale. It makes Kylo more nervous about what he’s decided to do. An irrational fear telling him this is all a dream, that he’ll wake up in his empty apartment without ever having known Hux at all. 

** **

The bell tinkles as he walks. “You know you don’t actually have to wear the bell?” Hux mentions as he guides Kylo onto the sofa where he may or may not lose his virginity depending on how eager Hux is; if he still wants to at all. “I’ll get you some tea, shall I?” 

** **

Hux disappears back into his house, leaving Kylo to sit there and fiddle with his ring, trying to find the courage to take it off. It’s absurd how scared he is to do it, it’s just a piece of metal but it feels like he’s laying down his shield. Ironically enough, he feels naked without it. 

** **

It looks so small in his palm, a plain silver band with a cross on it, weighing much more than its unassuming appearance. Fourteen years of waiting, he’s never once taken it off, the callus on his finger a rough reminder of a promise he made when he was young and stupid; a promise he doesn’t regret one bit. 

** **

“You took it off.” Hux’s soft voice brings him back to the present, Kylo looking up to meet his eyes. “Kylo, you don’t have to take it off for me.”

** **

Kylo’s heart sinks, he should have known Hux didn’t want him anymore. “I’m sorry, I just thought-“ he cuts himself off when he feels the sting of tears wanting to spill, getting up to leave. 

** **

A hand on his chest stops him. 

** **

“Stop running away, you big oaf,” Hux smiles. “You don’t have to take it off because I would have waited until you said ‘ _ I do’ _ .”

** **

The words hit him with a one second delay and Kylo is sure his heart stops, or maybe it’s the world that stops around him. “Oh,” he utters after a long moment finding himself incapable of saying all the things he needs to say. 

** **

“I buy you things because I like you, not to lure you into my bed. I wouldn’t dream of forcing you into anything.” Hux’s hands are soothing where they rub over his arms, guiding him back onto the couch where Kylo can sit and process. 

** **

“I still want you to have this,” Kylo insists, pressing the ring into Hux’s hand. “I spoke to Uncle Luke about it and we both agreed that maybe it was time for me to let go. Besides, I wanted to take it off for you.” As terrifying as it is it feels good to finally give the ring away. 

** **

“We’ll do this at your own pace.” Kylo really loves how patient and gentle Hux is with him, but right now really isn’t the time. He might be nervous, but he’s hornier than a bull on sex pollen because he’s been imagining this moment the entire drive up here. 

** **

“Hux, I’m a virgin not an innocent flower, I’ve wanted you to fuck me since day one.” 

** **

Much to Kylo’s surprise, Hux laughs. He considers sharing his adventures in jerking it behind bushes for added effect, but before he can Hux is straddling him. “Then we have a lot of catching up to do.” 

** **

After so long of hanging out with a respectful, patient Hux, it’s strange to see him go back to looking at Kylo as if he was a big juicy steak. He makes the sudden realisation that he might be in over his head, but damn it if he isn’t turned on. 

** **

Quashing down his nerves Kylo places his hands on Hux’s thighs in what, to him, feels like a bold move. To someone experienced like Hux, he doubts it’s even a blip on the radar. Heart beating wildly Kylo decides to distract him with a kiss while he gets his bearings. 

** **

Kissing Hux is great, even if Kylo knows he's clumsy with his tongue, unrefined, and overeager. He just can’t get enough of it. Hux indulges him, dropping the ring on the glass table with a clatter before carding his fingers through Kylo’s hair and dislodging the tiara. Kylo may or may not be trembling, he’s not sure, gasping in a shuddery breath when his bottom lip is bitten.

** **

“Stay here,” Hux commands, standing up and turning to leave.

** **

Kylo panics a little, “Where are you going?” What if Hux is going to leave him here, having realised that Kylo is hardly worth it.

** **

“To get lube,” curt and to the point, complemented by a smirk, “I want to fuck you out here.” Picking up the ring Hux retreats back into the house, leaving Kylo to his own devices.

** **

Feeling an odd mix of horny and insecurity, Kylo busies himself with unclipping the bell from his piercing, not wanting to sound like a christmas elf while he’s getting fucked. While he’s down there he gets distracted, wondering if he should have shaved, he didn’t since Hux seems to not have cared before, but it might be different now that they’re about to fuck. Maybe he’ll think it’s gross that Kylo’s asshole isn’t waxed and porn star pink, or what if he’s not clean enough?

** **

Hux is gone for longer than Kylo expected, but when he returns the only thing he’s wearing is Kylo’s ring on a chain around his neck. In an instant he forgets all about his irrational fears, too caught up in admiring the slim lines of Hux’s body, the way his stomach has a hint of softness. He’s gorgeous.

** **

“Come here then.” He gestures Kylo out from under the canopy; he obeys, standing on slightly shaky legs and hurrying out into the open air of the porch. “Lean on the railing for me,” Hux orders, putting a hand on Kylo’s back to guide him into position. “Spread your legs.”

** **

The click of a cap being opened is alarmingly loud, Kylo takes a deep breath only for it to turn into a gasp when cold, slick fingers pass down his crack, one of them pressing lightly on his hole. He’s done this to himself before so it’s not like he’s a stranger to it, however, having it done to him feels so different. It really drives home the point that right now Hux is in charge.

** **

“Relax and look at the pretty flowers.” Hux leans down to kiss his shoulder, slipping the tip of his finger inside. Kylo moans, clenching around the intrusion before he does as he's told, looking down over the well groomed garden. “Good boy.” The finger slides in the rest of the way.

** **

Hux is gentle as he stretches him open, taking his time with each added finger until Kylo is whining and pushing back on his hand, frustrated at the slow pace. He’s seconds away from begging when Hux pulls his hand away, the click of the lube being popped open following. Excited to finally get what he’s been wanting for years Kylo spreads his legs a little further, curving his back to offer himself up for the taking.

** **

For a moment there’s nothing, then the blunt head of Hux’s cock is pushing past his rim, the rest of him sinking in inch by inch until his ass is pressed against a set of bony hips. It’s better than he imagined, a far cry from his trusty dildo that’s kept him company for years. Behind him, Hux moans, low and breathy, a beautiful sound that makes Kylo’s spine tingle.

** **

“Please just fuck me already,” Kylo pleads, “I won’t break.” Shifting his grip on the railing he rocks his hips back, wrapping a hand around himself to soothe his neglected cock that’s dripping onto the floor.

** **

“So needy.” But Hux indulges him, grabbing hold of his waist to keep him in place while he pulls out and slams back in.

** **

In the midst of it, Kylo can’t understand why he ever was nervous about this. It feels too fucking good for him to think of much else as Hux fucks him overlooking the garden where they first met. Kylo moans and whines, pushing back to meet every thrust while desperately fisting himself, he’s so close it almost hurts.

** **

A few more minutes of Hux hammering his prostate into submission and he’s gone, sobbing with relief as his come paints the glass railing, Hux milking him dry while he chases his own release.

** **

Sore and overstimulated, Kylo’s cock makes a valiant effort to show interest when Hux comes deep inside him, growling possessively, his grip turning near bruising. 

** **

When Hux finally pulls back Kylo has to lean on the railing to stay upright, his legs feeling like jelly. Then Hux is there, wrapping his skinny arms around Kylo’s chest and pulling him upright, revealing the blissed out smile on his face. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Hux chuckles, sporting a smile of his own. 

** **

“Fuck yeah, that was worth waiting fourteen years for.” Right now Kylo is really fucking happy he waited until Hux came along, to think he could have wasted this with some asshole from Grindr who’d have dumped him right after. 

** **

“I’m glad I lived up to your expectations.” Perhaps it’s a coincidence, maybe it’s more, but it's probably just poor foresight on their part; the first drop comes as a warning before the rest follows, the sky opening to let out a veritable flood. Thank god he's not staying in a tent this year. 

** **

Hux makes a noise of dismay, quickly bending to pick up the discarded bottle of lube and tugging Kylo into the house with him, leaving their tea untouched and forgotten. Standing on the other side of the threshold Kylo realises he’s never been this far before, only having seen the inside of Hux’s house through its glass walls. The modern decor is white and sterile, Kylo is vaguely uncomfortable just standing here with his feet dirty from walking through the woods, he’s almost afraid to touch the ice blue couch acting as the centrepiece in the living room. Thankfully, Hux leads him right past it, up another glass staircase and into the master bedroom that offers an amazing view of the woods. 

** **

“How do you feel about round two?” The question takes him off guard; more? Kylo had thought that would have been it, at least for a couple of hours, if not the day. All he can do is nod, watching Hux approach him like a predator hunting their prey. 

** **

Kylo welcomes him with a hungry kiss, letting Hux take him to the big, plush bed where he proceeds to fuck Kylo senseless twice more. Somewhere along the line he loses track of time, caught up in the intense pleasure of it, full and fucked out. He couldn’t possibly be happier, ass clenching around nothing as he lays cuddled up to Hux’s side after. 

** **

“Will you marry me?” He was wrong, Hux’s unexpected proposal sparking an emotion Kylo didn’t know he was capable off. 

** **

“You were serious? Even now that we’ve…” Kylo trails off, looking up at Hux, already having resigned himself to the fact that the chances of him actually getting married were minuscule. 

** **

“I would have married you regardless, Kylo, I love you.” Hux looks so earnest, his voice so soft, it’s a fairytale ending. 

** **

“I love you too, you dick,” Kylo tries to grumble, but fails in the face of his own happiness. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” His sex addled brain is struggling to keep up with what’s just happened, he can think about it later, for now all he wants is to snuggle up with his fiancé and have a fucking nap. 


End file.
